Unanswered questions
If you've read the entire series, please join the discussion. If not, you might encounter spoilers, so use at your own risk. Add your own section if you think of any additional unanswered questions. You can answer these questions on the Personal Answers to Unanswered questions page. Questions by [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] # Were the aliens they encountered before, just created as practice, and to test who would be the best at fighting the giant four eyed aliens? Or did an alien species come to Earth and decide they wanted to pretend to be statues and whatnot all day, waiting for a chance to fight someone? # Were the vampires created to give them opponents with human intelligence to fight? They were made with Gantz like nanobot technology, and did work with the "aliens". # Why not resurrect all the best hunters ever, not just the ones currently alive, to send into battle? Why not give them all the best gear possible to give them a better chance at the end? # Why did they wait to transfer over their selected champions and give them robots to destroy the power core at the very end? Why not do that sooner? As soon as the American team found a map, any reason to hesitate? # Why not take those they were going to give robots to, and let them have some time to train in them previously? Wouldn't that make more sense? # As soon as the alien spaceship was in range, they did send everyone over to fight, and take one of the aliens prisoner. Wouldn't it have made more sense to keep them fighting? If they died, just make copies of them to send to take their places? Did the alien they capture have a map to their power core? Still, a long delay from there to the time the alien ship arrived and started wiping everyone out and they finally got around to striking back. # Why did so many people in Japan believe that the aliens who came all the way to this planet to instantly start obliterating the entire human population, would suddenly agree to peace, and claim that any problems were caused by human terrorists? Seriously, no one is that stupid. # Why did Gantz spend so much effort finding and bringing over so many new people, and not spend a second explaining things to them? Just put it on the screen. Left trigger locks onto an enemy, right one fires at it, kill everything on your radar or else. # If the purpose of the game is to develop the best fighters they could, why give them a way out? Why not just erase their memories when they got to a hundred points to keep them trying their best? I assume if people thought there was no way out, some wouldn't be trying as hard, seeing it as hopeless after a time. # Wouldn't people have learned more and been willing to try new things, if they weren't afraid of dying? Why not give them all an extra life as long as they tried their best and didn't do anything stupid? # Why would the shopping mall aliens be such huge fans of Reika? Were they once people changed for this training program? # If you could create aliens and vampire bosses, why not create some to fight the invading aliens in the end? With the temple boss's laser lantern and some other bosses able to shoot energy blasts, surely they would've been useful in the fight. # Did anyone think of asking for nuclear weapons to use? Could they go stealth, sneak in, grab some guys who knew where they were at, and force them to cooperate? Help their agents sneak in and lock onto them, and then teleport them away? # Why not choose professional soldiers or martial arts people instead of random strangers? Surely they knew old ladies and little kids wouldn't be of any use. # Why not use the balls to bring back all the people that died during the invasion? Surely it could've grabbed some of them. Questions by OnePieceNation # Can the Gantz Sphere Resurrect Aliens? Where do (Y-gun) send aliens go, do they die? # Can the Gantz Sphere create anything (weapons, food, medicine) from thin air like a star trek replicator? # Could a giant gantz sphere then not theoretically speaking create an entire planet, solar/star system or even universe from nothing? # What kind of speed did the giant alien ships use to get to earth it seems unlikely that it used a multi generational ship that can’t travel at lightspeed, so assuming it can travel faster than light, how fast can it travel? # What was the deeper meaning behind the series? # What happened to everything and everybody after the end. # Would the aliens and humans now be able to start over and get along. Questions by CrazyDJ # What happens if an animal gets the 100 points? I guess it wouldn't understand the text from the 100 point menu, so they wouldn't make a decision. # Who put the suits on the dog and the panda? # What killed the panda and how? Questions by Sirtywell # Who exactly hacked the black balls? Was it the Giant Aliens? What creatures where send through it exactly? # How come the Giant Aliens, more specifically Eeva Hund wear the same suits as the hunters? Didn't they receive the tech to build the suits from the God aliens, who came up with that tech to defeat them?